


We can be stupid together

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, this is my first time posting sry if its bad B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just Hide and Kaneki being dorks in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can be stupid together

Kaneki watched Hide turn on his heel and breathe in the cool, crisp air. The blonde tugged on his black beanie and rubbed his gloves together. He smiled at Kaneki and sighed.

“Kaneki!” he called, earning the raven’s full attention. “This is the first time you’ve actually been out in the snow, right?”  
Kaneki nodded slowly, picking up his foot when it seeped into the soft layer of white on the ground. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” he replied defensively. 

Hide snickered. “You look scared of it! It’s fun! See watch thi-!” 

Hide’s words were cut off as he fell face first into the snow, his heavy boots catching on each other and forcing his body into the ground. Kaneki snorted, covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. Hide’s head popped up like a golfer out of a hole and he smirked. He heard Kaneki walked over to check if he was alright and smiled deviously.

“Are you ok-!” Kaneki was the one to be cut off this time as his boyfriend yanked him down into the snow. It was freezing against his skin and he shot back up, shaking his head.

“Don’t!” Hide laughed, shielding his face. “You’re like a wet dog!” 

Kaneki rolled over and settled into the snow, Hide propping himself up on his elbows beside him. Kaneki looked at him, the snow from his fall still in his hair. Hide moved to brush it away but he stopped himself.

“You know what,” Hide said, earning a hum in reply, “you’d look good with white hair.”

Kaneki scoffed. “Yeah, right. And you’d look good with red hair.”

Hide punched him lightly in the shoulder. “I’m serious! White hair would suit you.”

Kaneki looked at him and sighed. Hide took the chance to lean in and kiss him but Kaneki was five steps ahead of him. Hide was greeted with snow in his face and his boyfriend on his feet and walking backwards away from him.

“Not gonna get me that easy, Hide!” he called, pointing at him. Hide wiped the snow off his face and smirked, pushing himself up off the ground.

“Oh, really?” he yelled back, sprinting towards him. His beanie flew off but he didn’t stop. Kaneki began to run but Hide beat him to it and picked him off the ground. Hide threw himself into the thick snow with Kaneki in his arms, the raven squirming as the blonde shook the snow out of his hair. Hide rolled over, planting his arms into the snow beside Kaneki’s head.

Hide stared him and smiled. “Can’t get you that easy, huh?”

Kaneki rolled his eyes. “Like I was expecting you to actually start sprinting.” When Hide snickered, Kaneki crossed his arms. “I didn’t expect you to tackle me either!”

Hide grinned down at him. “Looks like you don’t expect most things.”

Kaneki gave an irritated huff but he didn’t reply. Hide smiled again and Kaneki looked at him, his cheeks turned pink. He seemed to disappear inside his puffy jacket.

“What?” he mumbled. Hide kissed his nose, making his flush deepen.

“Nothing,” Hide laughed. Kaneki cleared his throat, his blush disappearing.

“Seriously?”

Hide shook his head, his grin stretching across his face. “You caught me.”

Hide bobbed his head down, his lips ghosting over Kaneki. The raven rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hide’s neck, pulling him down and connecting their lips. Hide collapsed in the snow on his side and wrapped his arms around Kaneki’s waist.  
Hide smiled into the kiss, which made Kaneki smile back and blush. Kaneki pulled away and smacked himself in the forehead. Hide laughed as Kaneki put his head on his chest.

“Sorry,” Kaneki said quietly, listening to Hide’s heartbeat. “I’m stupid.”

“So am I,” Hide giggled. Kaneki looked up at him and Hide pecked his lips. “We can both be stupid together.”

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3 you're welcome  
> comment maybe?


End file.
